


Don't Blink

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a daddy, a daughter, and mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Blink

**Author's Note:**

> For @timepetalsprompts 100 prompt: innocence.
> 
> For those who haven't yet read it, Susannah is the daughter the Doctor and Rose have in my series "Small Beautiful Events are what Life is all About."

The Doctor looked at the destruction. Jackie's baby grand piano, each key defaced with a marker. 

He looked down at a tiny girl wearing a Hello Kitty shirt, a tutu, mint green chucks and an innocent expression. It was undermined by the pen marks on her face and the marker in her hand.

They are fast, he thought. Faster than you can even believe. 

"Susannah," he finally spoke. "we have some cleanup to do, don't we? Before Gran starts howling."

Susannah stared at him with wide eyes. She solemnly handed him the marker.

"Daddy never should have blinked," the Doctor remarked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a story my husband's cousin told us about how her son marked up the entire piano, very deliberately, in the time it took her to walk out and back into the room a bit later. Toddlers are like weeping angels, folks. Trust me.


End file.
